


Hyggelig

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends to Lovers, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Cabins, College AU, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Pining, a hot mess of pining, bed sharing, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Hyggelig: A warm, friendly, cozy, delightfully intimate moment or thing.Dean and Cas miss out on their summer break to the cabin in the woods so they go up in the middle of winter. When the generator breaks and they go to bed cold, Dean's woken up by an annoyed Cas who can't sleep. It seems they'll be sharing a bed and blankets for warmth.





	Hyggelig

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanCas Writing Challenge - my prompt is 'Hyggelig' which is a Norwegian (untranslatable) word for a warm, friendly, cozy, delightfully intimate moment or thing. 
> 
> Thank you to galaxystiel for betaing this for me ♥♥

*******

 

The cabin has been there for what looks like centuries. It’s been repaired numerous times over the years – Dean himself has spent several summers fixing the cabin up before spending time there with his long-time best friend, Castiel.

A busy summer for both of them trying to get into college had meant no summer vacation to the cabin. Instead they’d held out until they’d both enrolled into college and took their yearly vacation during winter break.

Dean shivers as he steps out of the Impala, wrapping his leather jacket tighter around him.

“Fuck, this was a bad idea.” Dean grumbles. He opens the trunk and grabs out his holdall and the box of food for the kitchen.

“It’ll be fine. Instead of swimming in the lake maybe we can just go for walks in the woods and watch movies.”

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Dean agrees and jiggles the key in the lock.

It’s musty, dark and cold inside and Dean shuffles in, dumping his stuff by the couch.

“Will you take the sheets off everything while I go sort out the generator?” Dean asks, rubbing his hands together.

“Sure. Want some coffee once it’s on?”

“God yes, it’s so fricking cold my balls are going to drop off,” Dean grouses.

“Don’t be dramatic, I’ll get it sorted.”

Reluctantly, Dean heads back out into the cold. The weather forecast had said low temperatures and that snow was unlikely so at least they didn’t have to worry about getting snowed in.

He checks the generator and cables over for wear and tear before starting it up. Through the window he can see Cas switch a light on and then off again, seemingly satisfied that it works. Dean watches for a few moments as Cas switches the stove on and fills the kettle with water from their stash. He looks content to be here, despite the weather. Dean will make sure that they both have a good time while they can.

They enrolled in different colleges, so seeing each other has been harder over the last few months. Thankfully it doesn’t seem to have taken a toll on their friendship. They chat online every evening and Skype face-to-face every so often. They complain about their studies and the people and tell each other about interesting assignments and their favourite professors. Dean told him how his new friends just aren’t as cool as Cas and he’s pretty sure Cas blushed.

Dean shivers violently, rubbing his hands together. He should probably go back inside before he freezes to death and then they can settle down for the afternoon with a movie and, if Dean remembered to pack it, popcorn.

“All working?” Dean asks, wiping his boots on the mat before kicking them off. The shoe rack is just there but he doesn’t bother putting them away, knowing he’ll be back outside again soon to grab the last few things from the trunk.

“Yeah,” Cas comes past Dean from the small kitchenette with two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands. He sets them on the coffee table and throws himself on the couch. “I don’t remember that journey being so long,” He complains.

Dean sits beside him, after picking up the remote from beside the TV. “We don’t usually come in winter, so it was dark by the time we got here.”

Cas hums and curls up on his side of the couch while Dean flicks through the limited channels they get up here. There’s nothing on worth watching so Dean leaves it on some vintage black and white horror that’s more gimmicky than scary. They both laugh at the bad acting as they drink their coffee and warm up.

“You want macaroni cheese for dinner? I promise I’ll make it up to you with burgers tomorrow,” Dean asks. Cas agrees so Dean gets up, pulling pans from the cupboards and making the macaroni cheese from a box. Any other time, Dean would have made it from scratch but it’s late and they’re both hungry after a long day of travelling.

Despite the central heating being on, Dean can feel a noticeable drop in temperature as the night goes on. Cas chooses one of the DVDs Dean brought with him and they eat quickly before their food goes cold, wrapped up with a blanket each as they watch Solo.

Eventually, as Cas is falling asleep, Dean suggests they go to bed. He shakes Cas awake and helps pull him up from the couch. Sleepy eyes blink at him wearily and Dean can’t help but give him a soft smile.

“Go to sleep, Cas. I’ll see you in the morning. Make sure you’ve got plenty of blankets.” Cas nods and pads over to the room he’s staying in, leaving Dean beside the couch. He spends a few minutes clearing up their plates and mugs, stacking them by the sink to be washed tomorrow. When everything looks tidy, he heads to his own bedroom.

He hauls the blanket he’d been huddling with him and straps his clothes quickly and changes into an old t-shirt and warm jersey sweatpants.

It’s cold under the covers for a while but it warms up quickly thanks to the extra blanket. Finally, Dean sleeps.

He dreams somewhat awkwardly of himself and Cas on a trip to some kind of country farm, one that he’s sure Cas described to him over Skype from a field trip. A light feeling fills his chest and he watches himself get down on one knee before Cas, proposing to him. Dean smiles and Cas throws his arms around Dean. He can only hear unintelligible mumbling from where his dream-self is standing, but the light feeling slowly grows into an ache.

Dean wakes, shivering and a little shaken, a heavy feeling in his chest. He yearns for that reality, but instead suffers the loss of a relationship that never existed. Cas has been his best – and only – friend for a very long time and their closeness is an unbridled force that nothing seems to get between.

As he pulls the blankets closer to him, Dean distinctly remembers Cas calling their friendship a _profound bond_ and the sentiment had caused Dean to feel entirely warm and fuzzy inside. As fatigue overtakes him, Dean sleeps again, dreamlessly this time. He doesn’t wake up until he hears Cas crashing around in the kitchen.

He stumbles out of bed, peeking out the bedroom curtain to find that the forecast had been woefully inaccurate. During the night at least a foot of snow had fallen and he grumbles.

“You should put a sweater on before you freeze, Dean.”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine,” Dean rolls his eyes as he slumps onto the dining chair, yawning.

When he opens his eyes, he finds a large mug of coffee in front of him along with a couple of slices of toast. Cas munches on a pop tart and sips his own coffee.

“Thanks,” Dean digs in. Cas turns back around and busies himself with something. Dean can’t help but remember his dream in startlingly vivid detail. He stops eating for a moment, unable to even move as his heart and stomach perform an acrobatic routine inside him. He pushes the thoughts away and composes himself before Cas turns back around. As a distraction, Dean shovels the rest of his breakfast into his mouth before downing his coffee.

“You want to go for a walk somewhere today? We could head towards that little town a few miles from here, they might have some more blankets.”

“Were you cold last night?”

“Yeah.”

“Did you burrito yourself into that blanket?” Dean asks, a smirk curling the corner of his lips.

“How did you know?” Cas laughs.

Dean knows because he remembers that one winter break where Cas stayed at his house for a time while his parents went on a cruise somewhere in the Caribbean. Dean had found him the next morning wrapped tightly in one of his blankets.

Dean smiles knowingly and doesn’t answer.

They spend the morning getting ready to leave the little cabin, Cas donning a woollen hat he knitted himself and a long scarf, while Dean throws on a thick jacket and gloves. His ears will be cold but he guesses as soon as they’re walking he’ll warm up again.

They bump shoulders as they walk, idly chatting about college and the assignments they have over the holidays. Dean’s adamant that it shouldn’t be called a break if they still have to do work, Cas just laughs at him. Throughout their walk, Dean’s dream haunts him. Cas has his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched against the cold and he wonders if they’d be warmer if they held hands. His fingers twitch to reach out but nerves get the better of him, stopping him and they walk in comfortable silence the last half-mile.

They’re both relieved when the small town comes into view. A diner with neon lights flickering is open and there are a few small stores and houses scattered around. They head to the diner first, both of them hungry. They order a sharing platter of onion rings, fries, ribs and chicken wings and dig in hungrily. They’re both quiet, intent of filling themselves up before chatting. They have enough coffee refills that the waitress has to check if they want more, to which they both readily agree. By the time they’re ready to go, they’re both buzzing with caffeine and warmed up enough to explore the stores.

Outside is cold again so they duck into the nearest shop, selling trinkets and odds and ends. Castiel picks up a hat and pops his head round the corner of the aisle. Dean catches sight of the ridiculous hat, looking like a medieval jester and laughs as Cas shakes his head and the bells jingle in the quiet shop. He slowly puts it back before showing Dean another one, this time a knight’s helmet.

“Suits you,” Dean comments, teasingly. “You can’t see your ugly face!”

Cas shoves him and he stumbles off balance for a moment laughing. The next thing Dean knows is that a helmet has been landed on his own head.

“Ah, much better.” Cas teases right back. Cas knocks on the top of Dean’s helmet, making Dean screw his face up in annoyance.

“Hey!”

Cas pulls his helmet off and shrugs innocently at Dean. Dean shakes his head and decides to look out for blankets.

“I can’t find any, do you wanna ask?” Cas shrugs non-committally so Dean sighs and heads to the counter to ask himself.

It turns out the store doesn’t even sell anything even remotely blanket-like but they’re directed to a store across the street. They head there instead but don’t have any more luck, though Cas does find the biggest stuffed bee in the universe. Dean’s about ready to put his hand in his own pocket to buy it for Cas before he remembers they’ve got a two miles trek back to the cabin in foot-deep snow. As much as Dean wants to see the smile on Cas’ face, it’s not practical to buy it – not now anyway.

With no luck from the store and with the sky darkening and threatening even more snow, they head back to the cabin. The walk back seems to take longer and about a half-mile before they get back it begins to snow again. They both look up to the sky and it’s falling in huge flakes.

“C’mon, before we get stuck out here.” Dean says, nudging Cas along as they take a brisk walk the rest of the way back. At least the cabin will be warm.

The cabin is not warm.

The lights are out, the stove doesn’t work and the generator has given up the ghost. Dean groans loudly and head back outside to see if it can be fixed. The system has tripped, but upon trying to turn it on again, it just happens again which means there must be damage he hadn’t found when he’d first looked.

Going back inside, Cas looks at him hopefully but Dean just shakes his head.

“ _Kaput_. Something must’ve gotten into the system and tripped it. I can’t fix it tonight. I’m sorry,”

“That’s okay, we can have a better look tomorrow when it’s not dark and snowing.”

“What do we do for dinner?”

“Cold leftovers?” Cas suggests. It’s not ideal but it’s all they have until they can get the generator working again. Dean wishes he’d been better prepared for generator problems and feels irate at himself for not thinking about it. “Dean...”

Dean looks up to Cas who’s looking at him with a soft expression. “Yeah?”

“Don’t worry about it, we didn’t know it would break down.”

“I know, I just—”

“We forgot, okay. It’s fine. We’ll sort it in the morning.”

Cas is just so reasonable and it makes Dean remember why he likes his best friend so much. Dean heads to the fridge where the gooey, cold macaroni cheese is and pulls it out. He doesn’t bother plating it up, and instead sticks two spoons on and sets it between them on the table.

“Classy,” Cas chuckles, grabbing a spoon and shoving a load in his mouth.

“I am the classiest,” Dean agrees. “Card game?”

“Anything except strip poker,” Cas says seriously, obviously trying to hide his mirth. “Ooh! We should play un-strip poker where we _add_ layers!”

Dean nearly chokes on his food and has to compose himself before looking back at Cas.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t think we’ve got enough blankets though.”

“Well, that will be the game. Get the most blankets.” Cas’ tone is challenging and Dean gets up to grab the deck of cards he stashed in his holdall.

When he comes back, Cas is hogging the bowl of macaroni but Dean lets him have at it as he deals them out.

Dean’s good at poker until he plays against Cas, then everything goes out the window and he’s not half as good as he thinks he is, even with all his distracting bravado. Cas takes none of it and beats Dean in most of the games they play. They end up gambling with Dean’s bag of M&Ms and Cas’ Reeses Pieces and it becomes an enjoyable, chocolate-and-macaroni-cheese-filled night despite the biting cold.

By the time they’re playing by flashlight, they were both shivering. “I need to be warm and sleep, see you in the morning, Dean.”

As Cas walks past him he squeezes Dean’s upper arm with a smile. The touch sends Dean reeling and he gives Cas a dopey smile as he leaves.

Dean stacks the dishes on the side and grabs the blanket he was using off the couch. He has one in his bedroom and Cas seemed to be feeling the cold so before he goes to his bedroom he knocks on Cas’ door.

In hindsight, he should have waited for a confirmation to go in as he’s greeted with the sight of Cas pulling on a pyjama shirt.

Dean’s brain stumbles pathetically for a few moments but finally it gets back up to speed. “Here,” he shoves the blanket at Cas who takes it with a frown.

“Won’t you need it?”

“Nah, I’ve got one already.” Dean says with a nod. He disappears to his own room before Cas can say anything else but he’s sure he hears a quiet, “Goodnight,” as he shuts his door.

Dean tosses and turns for what feels like hours, trying to get warm. At one point he regrets giving Cas the extra blanket but if it saves his friend from being cold then it’s worth it. He tries to relax his body and think of warm things but all it does it make him jealous of the open fire he imagines.

At some point he must have fallen asleep tangled in the blankets because the next thing he knows he can hear creaking outside his bedroom. His heart jumps for a moment as he tries to remember if he locked the front door before blearily peeking over his covers to see Cas’ silhouette in his doorway.

“Cas?”

“It’s fucking cold.” Cas bites angrily into the room. Dean can just see that he’s got two blankets wrapped around him and is still shivering.

“Go grab the rest of your sheets and come here,”

Just as Cas disappears back into his room, it dawns on him what he said. His stomach flips but it’s too late as Cas comes in and crawls over his sheets to lie down next to Dean.

Deciding to switch his rational brain off and let the chips fall where they may, Dean shuffles his and Cas’ sheets around so they’re layered and tucked over the both of them until they’re lying hip-to-hip, squashed together. It’s warmer for certain, but it doesn’t stop the anxiety Dean feels with being so close to the person he has the biggest crush on.

Cas seems to shuffle even closer to Dean, turning on his side and curling up into Dean’s side.

“This okay?” Cas mumbles.

“Yeah,” Dean swallows but relaxes, if this is what Cas wants who is he to deny him? Dean curls his body around Cas’ and slowly he feels his body begins to thaw out. They both stop shivering and fall asleep quickly in each other’s arms.

Morning dawns bright through the thin curtains. They both slept longer than they expected and Dean wakes up first, his arm flung loosely over Cas’ chest and Cas’ head resting on his shoulder. There’s something digging into his thigh and for a moment he assumes it’s Cas’ knee before he realises with absolute certainty that it is not Castiel’s knee.

Dean blushes furiously, he doesn’t know whether to leave Cas be, wake him up or simply move his leg so it’s not as obvious. He decides to nonchalantly shuffle himself so Cas’ dick isn’t pressed into his thigh and Cas mumbles in his sleep and his arms curls around Dean tighter.

He drifts off again, not fully sleeping but not awake either and it’s only when Cas is softly calling his name does he blink awake properly and look down at Cas who looks a little distressed.

“You’re lying on my arm and I need to pee.” He grumbles. Dean snorts and sets Cas’ arm free so he can shuffle off to the bathroom.

Dean expects Cas to pick up his blankets and go back to his own room but instead, Cas slips right back in beside him and snuggles up to him. Dean stills, not sure what to make of it but remembers his thoughts from last night, let whatever happens happen. After all, this might be his only chance to say something.

“Are you okay?” Cas asks suddenly and Dean realises that he’s still tense.

“Yeah, you... came back.”

Castiel sits up, pulling part of the blankets around himself. “Is that not okay?”

“No. Yes. Wait,” Dean shakes himself to get his brain in gear before he says something he shouldn’t. “Stay.” He finalises with a smile.

“Okay,” Cas settles back down into Dean’s side and the cuddle awkwardly for a few moments until Dean finally gathers enough words to say something coherent.

“I just—” Coherent was the idea in theory, but it seems not in practice. Dean wants this to work and he doesn’t want it coming out in a single-worded sentence. He takes a steadying breath, loosening his grip around Cas. “I don’t wanna fuck everything up. I’ve liked you for a long time, Cas. Like, _like_ liked you. Loved you...”

“I know. Me too,” Cas responds softly, he feels Cas’ warm breath ghost across his neck as he pulls him in tight.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Something akin to relief sets free inside Dean and he feels warmer and lighter than ever as if someone has lifted the universe from his shoulders. All these years he could have said something but didn’t. Dean tries not to dwell on what he didn’t do before and instead focuses on what’s happening now, which is Cas right next to him snuggled into his side.

With a deep breath, Dean relaxes properly and he presses a kiss to Cas’ forehead.

Castiel hums, burying himself impossibly closer to Dean. “Just so you know…”

“Hmm?”

“I have no intention of getting out of this bed today.”

Cas’ decision seems final, though he should really try and fix the generator. They both need a hot drink and food and the heating back on. The bed is warm with them both in it together, there’s no denying that, but they’d be more comfortable if the cabin was warm too.

“I have to fix the generator,” Dean mumbles.

“How long will that take?”

“If it’s just weather damage, not too long, but if the carburettor’s gone I’ll need to get parts.”

“I’ll just wait here then,” Cas flashes him a cheeky smile.

“You’re not gonna stand out in the cold with me?”

“I was serious about not leaving this bed. Besides...” Cas trails off quietly, cheeks heating adorably. “I’m sure we could find a good way to warm up once you’ve fixed it.”

Dean’s mouth gapes hopelessly for several moments as his brain switches off and reboots trying to process Cas’ words. Did he just—?

“I need to get changed to fix the generator. I’ll be... uh... quick.”

Dean hurries to get warmer clothes on and picks up his thickest jacket and Cas’ scarf while he’s at it, before facing the snow which has deepened by several feet during the night.

The generator is in a sorry state, worse than when he’d looked at it the first time, one of the phase bolts has rusted almost through and needs changing out. Thankfully it should take him less than an hour to fix.

Dean’s hands are frozen, his nose is frozen, he can barely feel his toes or his knees and he’s shivering all over by the time he’s finished. If he doesn’t get ill from this, it’ll be a miracle. The only thing that’s kept him going is the thought of going back to bed with Cas. The central heating will kick in, the cabin will warm up and they’ll be able to drink as much coffee as they had done yesterday at the diner. Dean will be able to make his prize burgers and devour them and wiping the excess sauce from Cas’ chin.

He stamps the snow from his boots and toes them off, pulling off his damp socks as well. His jacket and sweater comes off next until he’s standing around out of breath in just his shirt and jeans. He presses his hand to the nearest radiator and can already feel the warmth seeping through. 

Part of him wants to run straight back to his room but he’s also dying for a cup of coffee so he sets the coffee maker going and makes toast under the broiler. He stacks it onto a TV tray and carries it swiftly into the bedroom.

He finds Cas half-naked (or maybe fully naked if he knew what was or wasn’t under the covers but slides in next to him anyway, helpfully not looking and getting distracted.

“Thought we could use some coffee and—” Cas cuts him off with a fierce kiss, more than he ever expects and he places the tray on the bed before he drops it.

The kissing doesn’t stop, Castiel’s lips trailing delicately down his neck, sending shivers down his spine, this time from pleasure rather than the cold. The room is still chilly but he’s warming up with Cas’ hot hands crawling over his skin, slipping under his shirt and rucking it up until it’s pulled over his head.

“I’ve thought about this a lot,” He whispers into Dean’s ears and Dean’s not sure he’ll ever be able to think straight ever again. Dean surges up, straddling Cas’ bare thighs and letting his cold hand wander up Cas’ sides. He presses his lips to Cas’ as they both breathe hotly, panting with the sudden exertion. He bites down gently on Cas’ bottom lip earning him a gasp and he grins.

He grinds his hips forward, feeling Cas’ hard cock against his growing erection and Cas moans.

“Take your pants off,” Cas whines.

Dean’s enjoying the teasing though, even with his dick constrained in his pants. He shakes his head with a wink, pushing Cas down onto the bed.

There’s a dull clunk as Dean kicks the tray and it breaks the mood briefly as Dean grumbles and moves the tray to the floor, the toast is soggy and cold by now and Dean’s secretly hoping they last long enough for the coffee to be cold too.

Dean returns to Cas, and Cas’ hands begin to wander to his waistband, thumbs running the seam.

“Will you take them off for me?” Dean asks and Cas nods, eyes shiny with pleasure.

Dean’s pants come off awkwardly but eventually they’re both naked, and Dean’s pressing their cocks together.

“Do you have lube on you?”

“Ah... yeah,” Cas chuckles lightly, blushing at his preparedness.

“Were you expecting something?”

“I’m a Boy Scout, always prepared,” Cas tries to excuse himself but Dean practically grew up with Cas and he knows for a fact he wasn’t a Boy Scout.

“Liar,” Dean grouses and rutting hard against him.

Dean crawls off Cas and spreads Cas’ legs gently, leaning down and taking the hard cock into his mouth. He bobs up and down in a steady rhythm while listening to Cas moan wantonly. He holds Cas’ hips down to the mattress to stop them bucking up violently. It’s a feat. His thumb strokes gently against Cas’ soft skin and he can feel the muscles in Cas’ thighs tighten as he gets closer to orgasm. Before it gets too far, Dean pulls off, ignoring Cas’ protesting whine to carry on.

Instead, Dean grabs the bottle of lube from where Cas had hidden it under the pillow and squirts a healthy amount onto his fingers.

He starts by simply wrapping his hand around Cas’ cock as it strains against his stomach. Cas’ back arches off the bed and his hands grabbing onto Dean. He moves slowly to Cas’ balls, massaging them in his hand before slipping his fingers further down and the pad of his thumb rubs against Cas’ rim.

Cas looks down to him, panting hard, gripping the blankets and straining to keep his legs spread around Dean.

“Dean... please,”

“You want my fingers in you?”

“Yes!”

Dean slips a finger inside Cas’ hole slowly, working it in and out until Cas relaxes properly and he can get a second finger in. A third finally pushes in and Dean pumps his fingers in until Cas is begging for more.

Dean pushes Cas’ legs back towards his chest hands on Cas’ knees as he lines up. He whispers as close to Cas’ ears as he can get, asking if he’s sure and as he finishes putting on the condom he gets the affirmative. Dean slides in slowly, moving in and out slowly until he’s all the way in and they’re both sweaty and hot and panting for their release.

He drapes his body over Cas’ and kisses him as he pulls back and pushes in again. Over and over again, the both of them kissing hungrily, dying for more but not being able to quite reach it, one of Dean’s hands goes to Cas’ nipple and pinches it lightly, rolling it between his fingers. Cas is grunting and groaning beneath him just as much as Dean is and he can feel himself getting so worked up and ready.

They’re both teetering on the edge and Cas crashes first, spilling between them with his hand on his cock. Dean’s not far behind, hips giving all they can and finally he releases. They stay together for a few moments until it’s too uncomfortable to be on top on one another.

Dean ditches the condom in the bin and comes back with a warm cloth to wipe up the mess they left between them. It’s not long before they’re both hiding under the blankets, the bare skin of their arms and legs touching. Dean encourages Cas to curl up closer to him, much like they’d done during the night.

From the moment Cas walked into his room complaining about being cold, he would never have guessed they’d end up here, fully satisfied in both pleasure and a forwarding of their relationship. Being with Cas had always been a pipe dream and always just out of his reach. But now, it was right here in his arms.

He worries that maybe this will only last until they go home where everyone else can see. He knows Cas’ parents won’t ever approve and he’ll never be quite sure of his own dad’s opinion. Cas quells those thoughts when they begin to drift off and he pulls Dean in close and tells him that he doesn’t want this to ever end.

That spells forever to Dean and Dean’s happy with that. After an evening spent in the freezing cold, the cabin is warm. Cas is in his arms for what he hopes is forever and even though it’s barely even afternoon, neither of them have plans to move.

The cabin, a place for their cosy, blanket-wrapped comfort in the dead of winter and a place for their love for one another to rekindle and grow.

They go back again and again. Summer and winter breaks. They spend their summer days in the lake, trekking through the woods and lounging on the small deck in just swim shorts. Their winter days are spent curled up with books and music and that one year when Dean asks Cas to teach him to knit (the same year Cas gets the longest scarf he’s ever owned for Christmas from Dean).

Their time together is precious and like no other. Not much changes. Dean had feared their friendship would warp but it only evolved into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed *passes out blankets*


End file.
